


Family time

by Catkween27



Series: Meet the Spellmans [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: The Spellmans share a moment after Lilith and Zelda’s new baby is born. Presentations are made to the family.To be honest I have no clue why I wrote this. Probably the boredom of quarantine 😅😅😅
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Meet the Spellmans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745371
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Family time

The last 48 hours had been the hardest of Zelda’s life, but as the baby slipped from between her legs and into Hilda’s arms every painful second washed away.

Zelda exhaled heavily, collapsing back against the pillows and her grip on Lilith’s hand slackening.

“A baby girl!” Called Hilda happily, immediately placing the squalling child on Zelda’s heaving chest.

“A baby girl!” Zelda repeated 

“A baby girl! A baby girl! Oh Lilith look!” 

The demoness chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Zelda’s brow.

“You’ve done so well darling” she whispered to Zelda, who by now was practically delirious with joy and relief at having her baby in her arms.

Tears were dripping down Zelda’s cheeks as she kissed her baby gently in the top of the head.

“Hello my darling.” She whispered, stroking the soft skin.

Lilith looked on, beaming with pride while Hilda draped a soft yellow towel over Zelda and the baby.

“She’s beautiful Zelds. You’ve done so well” 

Zelda just shook her head in disbelief, her shoulders trembling with emotion.

Lilith just watched in amazement as her wife cradled their daughter against her chest, rocking gently back and forth and whispering to the baby, all the pain from moments before forgotten.

Lilith sat down on the edge of the bed, putting one arm around Zelda’s shoulders and rubbing her back gently.

“Look What you’ve made dearest.” The first woman whispered to the high priestess.

“Isn’t She beautiful?” 

Zelda still seemed to be lost for words as she gazed into her daughters tiny face.

“Yes... she is...” Zelda said, finally finding her voice.

“What’re you gonna call her, Zelds?” Hilda asked of her older sister while dealing with the afterbirth and stitching up the nasty tear.

Zelda looked up at Lilith, who nodded softly.

“Yvette” she said smiling as little Yvette wrapped a tiny hand around her finger.

“Oh that’s lovely Zelds! Really lovely.” 

“Hmm” 

Zelda’s attention had been immediately sucked back to her brand new babe, who had promptly fallen asleep in her arms.

A tentative knock on the door startled the inhabitants of the room.

“yes?” Hilda called.

The door creaked open, and Sabrina poked her head in shyly.

“Is the baby here?” She murmured.

Hilda bobbed her head enthusiastically.

“Well Judas And Tisha want to know if they can come in and say hi.”

Hilda looked over her shoulder at her older sister, who gave a small nod of assent, before looking up at Sabrina.

“Of course” She said with a small smile 

“Tell them to keep quiet, Sabrina” Hilda added, shooing her niece out the door.

Hilda moved to her sisters side.

“Here, Zelds, let me wrap her up nice and snug, is that alright?”

Zelda nodded, allowing Hilda to lift little Yvette up and quickly wipe her off before putting her in a diaper and wrapping her comfortably in green blanket, and holding her while Lilith helped Zelda clean herself off a bit as well.

Hilda handed the baby back to Zelda and patted her fondly on the arm.

“You’ve been wonderful, sister” Zelda smiled at Hilda, looking up as the door opened to reveal Sabrina followed by the now-six-year-old twins.

“Mummy!” 

Leticia cried, rushing forward and attempting to launch herself into the bed next to Zelda.

Sabrina caught the little girl by the arm 

“Tisha! Remember I told you to be gentle!” 

Leticia pouted.

“Come here, Tisha, Judas” Zelda beckoned 

“But your cousin  is  right, you need to be very gentle with your baby sister.”

“ a sister?” Judas said, looking wide eyed at Zelda 

“Yes darling, a sister.” 

“I tol’ you Tisha! I tol’ you!” Judas said happily, while scurrying to Zelda’s side with Leticia right beside him.

The twins peered curiously at the baby nestled in their mothers arms, and then looked up at Lilith.

“Mama?” 

Leticia asked 

“Yes sweetie?”

“Why’s my sister all wrinkly?”Lilith laughed, scooping Leticia up and propping her on her hip.

“Because that’s how new babies look Tisha.” She explained 

“Why?” Leticia asked, wrinkling her nose 

“I’ll tell you when your older.” 

Judas giggled.

“She looks like a tomato!”

Zelda laughed, reaching out to ruffle the boys hair.

“A cute tomato.” He added after a moment 

“That’s Good to hear Judas.” Zelda said, patting the mattress beside her.

Judas clambered carefully next to Zelda, pressing himself against her side and sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Leticia tugged at Lilith’s hair.

“I wanna sit with mummy too, mama!” She whined.

Lilith deposited the little girl on Zelda’s other side.

“Auntie Hilda, Brina! Come see my baby sister!” Leticia called leaning in to give the baby a sloppy kiss.

Zelda grinned.

“Gentle Lettie, she’s very fragile” she admonished softly, after Leticia nearly squashed her sister.

Sabrina took a few steps forward, eventually sitting down next to Judas to get a good look at her new cousin.

“What’s her name auntie Zee?”

Zelda looked up at her niece.

“Yvette”

“That’s really pretty auntie” Sabrina said, giving her signature grin and patting Zelda’s hand.

“Vette” Judas tried to repeat the name.

“Pretty name mummy” he said, eyes drooping. It was getting late.

“I’m gonna call her V.” Leticia declared proudly.

“And I’m gonna teach her howta do cartwheels”

Zelda giggled, and then winced.

“Ow. It hurts to laugh!” She said sheepishly.

Hilda crossed her arms over chest.

“Of course it does Zelds. You’ve just had a baby and thirteen stitches, I would be concerned if it didn’t hurt” 

“Whyths thee got stithes?” Judas asked sleepily from around his thumb.

“Dith thee haf to fight thomone to get V?”

Lilith suppressed a laugh.

“No honey, it just happens sometimes.”

“Oh” Judas didn’t push the matter further,as his head nodded into Zelda’s shoulder and he fell fast asleep.

“I think it’s time for bed for these two kiddos” Hilda smiled, bending to pick Judas up, and letting Zelda give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“I wanna stay with my sister” Leticia whined 

“You can see your sister again in the morning, honey” Hilda reasoned, extending a hand to take Leticia’d and motioning to Sabrina to follow.

“What about I read you a nice bed time story? Hmm? And then I’ll tuck, tuck, tuck you into bed” Hilda said as she led the twins and Sabrina from the room, leaving Zelda and Lilith alone with Yvette.

“How do you feel, my love?” The demoness asked after a quiet moment.

“Well. I’m exhausted, in pain, and I’m quite sure my internal organs will never be the same again... I couldn’t be happier”

Lilith smiled.

“So am I my darling Zelda. So am I”

Lilith sat down next to Zelda on the bed, and took her hand, tracing over the knuckles.

“May I hold Yvette?” She asked 

Zelda started, only now realizing that Lilith had still not had a chance to hold their daughter.

“Of course dearest” Zelda smiled, ignoring the blush creeping up her neck.

Lilith leaned forward gently extending her arms to receive the baby.

The little one was light as a feather, and Lilith’s heart swelled when Yvette gurgled sleepily.

“She’s absolutely perfect, Zelda” the demoness whispered, cradling Yvette against her chest.

When she turned around to face Zelda again, she noticed that Zelda had fallen fast asleep.

“Hmm” Lilith paced over to the window, starring out into the darkness.

“You know, little Yvette, your mummy is the strongest woman I have ever met. We’re all very lucky to have her.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy. Leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


End file.
